


Only For Touka

by moonwaif



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Eating, F/F, Feeding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif/pseuds/moonwaif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka guesses she doesn't mind eating human food - as long as Yoriko is the one feeding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Touka

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an idea I had for a while. Touka is so cute when she eats human food and suffers for Yoriko, I just wanted to write something about it real quick. I didn't edit too much, so sorry. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading ~

Touka swallows thickly, frowning at the chopsticks hovering before her lips. "Mmm, Yoriko, no; that's enough."

"But you've barely touched the tamagoyaki!" Yoriko protests, her forehead crinkling in that adorable little frown that always makes Touka's chest feel funny. "Just a little more. Please, Touka-chan?"

Her voice tilts at the end, a soft, teasing melody that wedges itself right between Touka's legs. Yoriko begging: it's Touka's main weakness. Yoriko knows it too, so neither of them are surprised when Touka parts her lips reluctantly, accepting the food with accusation in her eyes. Yoriko just smiles back innocently, waiting until Touka finishes chewing before she's ready with another piece of sushi.

"Stop it," Touka grumbles, still chewing. "I'm really full." 

It's true, too. She feels like shit. She'd never eat this much on her own, especially not this disgusting crap humans call food. It writhes ominously in her gut like a pile of worms, and for a moment just the thought of another bite is enough to make her almost sick on the spot. But truth be told, there's something pleasurable in the way Yoriko leans forward to feed her, so tender and attentive but with a determination as hard as iron. It makes Touka feel pampered - special, even. This quiet, timid way of showing she cares - it's what Touka likes (loves) about Yoriko in the first place. So she accepts the next bite, her brow furrowing. 

"Why do you like to feed me so much?" she mutters.

"Because if I don't, you never eat enough!" Yoriko states matter-of-factly. "I have to make sure Touka-chan stays healthy. Besides..." She pauses, her face reddening, and when she speaks again she says everything in a rush. "Touka-chan looks really cute when she eats!"

Touka snorts. "Whatever; you're weird."

Yoriko's blush deepens. "Hmph! Don't talk with your mouth full!" She falls silent again, watching Touka eat, a thoughtful look in her eyes. Touka squirms under her gaze.

"What?" she asks at last, feeling self-conscious. Is there food on her face?

Yoriko glances away. "Nothing," she says quickly. "It's just...I'll only make bento for Touka-chan! I promise!"

A warm, tickly feeling spreads over Touka. "Stupid," she says harshly. "I never asked you to do that."

"I know. But - I don't want to make bento for anyone but Touka-chan."

"Lucky me," Touka mumbles. Internally, she thinks, 'I'm gonna be spending a lot more time in the bathroom, aren't I?'

But then again, as long as Yoriko is the one feeding her, maybe it's not so bad after all.

(FIN)


End file.
